Gaara's Daily Life
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Gaara yang terkenal dengan ke-cool-annya, ketenangannya, dan kediamannya, ternyata menyimpan sesuatu yang siapa tahu adalah kebalikan semua sifatnya tersebut. Ternyata pepatah 'Diam-diam menghanyutkan' itu benar adanya. Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, narcissism


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Author: Dei-kun**

**Gaara's Daily Life**

**-o-**

**(Gaara's POV)**

Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku no Gaara. Cukup panggil aku Gaara, tak perlu memanggil nama depanku! Jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _itu, _aku akan berpura-pura tak mendengarnya, sekalipun kau berteriak di telingaku.

"Hei, Sabaku!" seseorang di depanku yang tak lain adalah Iruka-_sensei_ memanggilku dengan nama _itu._ Menyebalkan!

"I—iya, ada apa _Sensei_?" tanyaku menghampirinya. _Well,_ untuk yang _ini _ada pengecualiannya.

"_Sensei _hanya mau mengembalikan buku tulismu," katanya sambil memberikan buku tulisku.

"Terimakasih," aku menerimanya lalu membungkuk sedikit ditambah dengan senyum yang tipis. Sangat tipis. Jika kau ingin melihat senyumku yang tipis ini, kau harus melihatnya lekat-lekat. Ya, tentu saja ini hanya sebuah kiasan. Kalau kau memang benar-benar gila dan ingin melakukannya, siap-siap saja untuk menerima jotosan dariku. Ini hanya untuk cowok, tapi kalau untuk cewek... Apa ada yang akan melakukannya?

Kita kembali kepermasalahan utama. Kenapa Iruka-sensei bisa mengingat nama depanku? Padahal di setiap buku tulisku, aku hanya membuat nama belakang—Gaara—. Heh, dia memang guru yang bisa mengingat dengan baik. Semoga saja dia mengingat hari ulang tahunku dengan baik juga -?-.

Oh, sepertinya aku belum menjelaskan dimana aku bersekolah... Tapi apa ini penting? Hah, kenapa aku jadi bertanya sendiri?

...

Mungkin memang lebih baik membicarakan tentang sekolah dari pada ngelanjor. Eh, ngelanjor? Tampang sepertiku walaupun kelihatan banyak ngelamunnya tapi tak pernah ngelanjor. Yah, dikit-dikitlah. Gak terlalu sering. Wajar saja bagi seorang remaja yang... _Stop_!!_ Ok, ok,_ aku akan serius!

Aku bersekolah di _Konoha Kotogako_. Nama yang paling norak yang pernah aku dengar. Aku menempati kelas XI-1.

_Krik krik krik__..._

Sejak kapan para jangkrik mengeluarkan suaranya pada pagi hari?

_Well_, sepertinya mereka—para jangkrik—tahu aku berbohong. Lagian aku tak sengaja menyebut kelas-para-orang-sombong-bersemayam itu. Lidahku hanya kepelintir, sebenarnya aku mau menyebut kelas XI-10. Kelasku adalah kelas yang paling...unggul. Meskipun banyak yang menentang pendapatku ini. Yah, _whatever they said_-lah.

Seharusnya aku tidak menempati kelas yang dekat _WC_ itu. Ini semua gara-gara Naruto. Dia yang menghancurkan semuanya. Menyebalkan! Dari kelas X sampai sekarang aku selalu duduk dengannya. Ugh! _Hello _Naruto!! Apa kau tak bosan duduk denganku selama dua tahun berturut-turut?! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi jika harus mendengar ocehan-_super-_tak-pentingmu itu, ingin rasanya aku menyumpal mulutmu dengan tisu _WC_.

Tidak di aparteman atau di kelas, dia selalu berisik! Hal yang paling terburuk dalam kehidupanku, aku harus sekamar dengannya! Seharusnya kami mempunyai kamar masing-masing, tapi memang nasib buruk tak dapat ditolak. Aku dan dia kebetulan mencari apartemen yang sama dan apartemen tersebut hanya tinggal satu kamar. Kamar yang lain telah dipesan untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Minimal 4 tahun. Tidak mungkin aku harus menunggu sekian tahun sedangkan aku membutuhkannya sekarang juga.

Di antara kami tak ada yang mau mengalah. Tentu saja! Aku datang ke _Konoha _jauh-jauh dan aku tak ingin sekolahku jauh dari tempat tinggalku yang sekarang. Alasan lain; karena apartemennya murah, perabotannya lengkap, agak luas, dan nyaman, tidak sebanding dengan apartemen sederhana lainnya. Akhirnya, aku menerima tawaran pemilik apartemen untuk tinggal satu kamar dengannya. Seandainya dulu aku bukan orang baru di _Konoha_ dan setidaknya mengetahui sifatnya, mustahil aku mau sekamar dengannya. Lebih baik mencari apartemen yang lain.

_BRAAK!_

Aku menggeser pintu kelas dengan kuat sehingga suara yang dihasilkan berhasil membuat penghuni di dalamnya menatapku selama dua detik. Tak apalah, dua detik juga sudah cukup untuk menjadikanku sebagai artis.

Aku membanting tas hitam ke atas meja. Duduk. Melihat jam tangan; jam 08.23. Masih ada sekitar tujuh menit lagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Hari ini Naruto datang lebih dulu. Lihat saja! Sekarang dia lagi ikut-ikutan ngerumpi dengan cewek-cewek yang sepertinya tak pernah kehabisan berita untuk di _gossip_-kan.

Dasar! Apa dia mau menghancurkan _image_-nya sebagai seorang remaja pria? Mau taruh di mana tuh muka? Sa—

"Hoi! Lama sekali datangnya... Tadi ada salah satu _kouhai_ yang nyariin tuh," gumamnya sambil menyikut bahuku. Sejak kapan dia berada di sampingku?

"Oh," balasku tanpa mengurangi kadar ke-_cool­_-anku; sebenarnya sih lagi nahan senyum.

Pasti dia adalah salah satu _fangirls_-ku. Kali ini aku tak berbohong. Di sekolah ini aku mempunyai banyak _fangirls_, meskipun belum menyaingi Si Uchiha dari kelas-para-orang-sombong itu. Kebanyakan _fans_-ku dari _kouhai _cewek kelas X.

Lupakan para _fangirls_-ku. Sekarang cewek-cewek yang ada di kelasku pada teriak-teriak manggilin nama yang kurang—tidak—aku suka.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kunnn~!!" teriak Ino si biang _gossip_.

Uchiha berjalan dengan sombong di depan koridor kelasku. Sekali dia melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan meremehkan dan senyuman menyeringainya.

Ugh! Memuakkan! Nyesal, kenapa tadi aku tidak menutup balik pintu kelas.

Tapi rasanya percuma saja. Mereka semua tahu aroma si Uchiha itu. Pasti dia menggunakan parfum nyong-nyong yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan.

"Eh, tadi Sasuke mandang ke arahku lho!" gumam seorang cewek dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Mana mungkin, tadi jelas-jelas dia melihatku!" protes temannya.

"Hah?! Mata kalian rabun kali?! Dia itu tadi melihatku dan tersenyum! Kyaa, Sasuke-kun~ kapan kau akan menembakku?" teriak Ino percaya diri.

"_GR_ banget! Dia itu blablablabla."

"Kalian berani blablablablablabla."

"Kalau iya blablablablabla."

Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar karena si Uchiha itu. Aku menutup kedua telingaku, tak ingin telingaku terkontaminasi dengan kata-kata mereka. Setiap lewat, si Uchiha itu hanya membawa bencana di kelasku.

Naruto kembali menyikut bahuku, "Gaara, lakukan sesuatu pada mereka! Kau'kan ketua kelas!" kedua tangannya juga menutupi telinganya.

"Kau mau meruntuhkan _image_-ku sebagai ketua kelas?! Kau saja! Kau yang lebih berhak dan berkewajiban menenangkan kelas, kau'kan keamanan!" ujarku sambil menendang kakinya.

Pernah sekali aku mencoba melerai mereka, tapi mereka malah menganggapku sok pahlawan, cari perhatian, lalu mengomeliku, dan hal yang paling buruk sebelum tinggal dengan Naruto adalah; dengan terang-terangan mereka berani membandingkanku dengan si Uchiha. Seharusnya yang bertanggung-jawab atas kekacauan kelasku adalah Uchiha itu. Sejak kejadian itu aku jadi malas melerai mereka.

**-o-**

Akhirnya jiwa dan ragaku terselamatkan dari neraka duniawi—sekolah—itu.

"Naruto, sekarang giliranmu menyiapkan makan malam!" ujarku dingin. Aku melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Hee- kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau lupa, giliranku masih minggu depan!" protesnya tak setuju. Dia sudah selesai mandi dan dengan asyiknya menonton _TV_.

"Saat aku keluar, makanan harus sudah tersedia di meja." Sebelum mendengar penolakannya, aku dengan segera menutup pintu kamar mandi.

**10 menit kemudian**

Aku tercengang, handuk yang tadinya menutupi rambut merahku terjatuh ke bawah.

Di meja hanya ada dua mangkuk nasi dan dua gelas air putih tanpa lauk apapun.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang makanankan? Nasi juga bisa dimakan," gumamnya _innocent_.

"Maksudku makanan yang lengkap dengan lauknya! Kalau nasi saja mana ada rasanya!" Aku putus asa. Seandainya aku tidak mengontrak apartemen ini selama tiga tahun dan tidak membayarnya sampai lunas, malam ini juga aku akan membereskan semua pakaianku dan keluar dari apartemen ini.

"Oh, ternyata cuma itu masalahmu..."

Naruto melangkah ke dapur dan menggambil sesuatu.

"Nih! Bagaimana sudah ada lauknya 'kan?" ucapnya setelah kembali dari dapur dan meletakkan bawaannya di meja.

Wajahku terasa panas, bukan karena malu tapi sedang menahan amarah yang sudah meledak-ledak. "Ugh!!" tanganku mengepal melihat sekumpulan sayuran mentah.

"Hei, ini bukan salahku lho! Aku sudah berbaik hati menyediakan makanan, sekalipun sekarang bukan giliranku! Syukurilah apa yang ada di meja," gumamnya panjang lebar.

Aku duduk di meja. "_Itadakimasu_..." gumamku lesu. Aku hanya menyantap nasi tanpa menyentuh sayur-sayuran.

"Pakailah ini, supaya ada rasanya." Naruto memberiku garam.

Aku menerimanya dengan tak bersemangat, "Terimakasih..."

Usai makan malam, Naruto memulai kebiasaan buruknya; berbicara tak jelas. Sepertinya dia sudah ketularan penyakit para cewek di kelas. Dia bisa bergumam satu jam penuh tanpa kehabisan berita. Salut.

Inilah salah satu faktor kenapa aku masuk ke kelas dekat _WC_ itu. Dia selalu mengajakku berbicara saat aku sedang belajar meskipun aku sudah berusahan memperlihatkan wajah tak peduli dan sangarku. Dasar, pengganggu dan tak bisa membaca ekspresi orang lain!

_._

_._

_._

"Oyasumi!" Naruto menggelar _futon_ dan mulai tidur. Penderitaanku selama seharian inipun juga ikut berakhir.

Aku dengan hati-hati membuka laci meja yang terkunci rapat dan mengambil buku berwarna merah yang tak lain adalah diariku. _Well,_ jangan mengira hanya cewek saja yang bisa menulis di diari, aku juga bisa—tentu saja saat Naruto sudah damai dalam tidur lelapnya.

Buku diariku kembali tertutup dan berakhirlah cerita kehidupanku hari ini. Naruto dengan baik hati telah menggelarkan _futon_-ku juga. Sekarang aku bisa menutup mataku dengan tenang di malam yang sepi dan akan memulai semua penderitaan besok.

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N: Selesai juga fict gaje saya. Maaf jika ada yang tak senang, tersinggung, dll. Saya hanya kangen**** dengan kehidupan keseharian saya yang selalu dihabiskan di sekolah. Iyeeeeeeeeeeeii, bentar lagi sekolah! Sekolah! Sekolah!—sekali lagi maaf, saya terlalu bersemangat—**


End file.
